My PPGZ and PPG characters Introductions
by Bright Kimberly
Summary: Hi I'm Bright Kimberly and this story only introduces our OC groups and characters i hope you like this and other stories to come (no PPG or PPGZ in this) no haters please
1. Chapter 1: All about the groups

**My PPGZ and PPG characters **

**Kim: Hi guys this is so you can read more on the characters that we make so enjoy only PPG version groups in this intro**

**PPG group we made information:**

**Group name:** PRG Pretty Rhythm Girls

**Leader:** Bella

**Second in command: **Kimberly

**All members: **Bella, Kimberly, Rika, And Beauty

**Creator: **Professor Uranium

**Counter group: **HRB Handsome Rock Boys

**Mirror group: **MPG or MPNKG Music Punk Girls

**Background: **Professor Uranium heard about the PPG and called up his old friend Professor Utonium and asked if he could use the chemical X so he added sugar, spice and everything nice with a pinch of music and the PRG were born to protect their home on the west coast from monsters and a evil ape **(we believe the puffs live on the east coast in Townsville so we live on the west coast in Farmville ok who the heck makes these names up and BTW despite the name Farmville is like Townsville) **soon the ape Muja Jaja **(we had trouble thinking of a name so this is our best outcome)** made the HRB to stop the girls but failed horribly then HIM heard about the same things happening here so he brought back the HRB but they we defeated and gave up trying to defeat the girls and went to stealing money and stuff and the girls remained hero's **(stories we make will pick up after this)**.

**RRB group we made information:**

**Group name: ** HRB Handsome Rock Boys

**Leader: **Blitz

**Second in command: **Kevin

**All members: **Blitz, Kevin, Raze, and Beast

**Creator(s): **Muja Jaja and HIM

**Counter group: **PRG Pretty Rhythm Girls

**Mirror group: **MRGHTB or MRB Music Right Boys **(We can't think this is the best we got ok)**

**Background: **not long after Professor Uranium made the PRG Muja made the HRB to defeat the girls but couldn't the girls kissed them and the exploded like the ruffs when Him had heard it and came to Farmville to help them out he brought them back in hope to correct the mistake he made with the ruffs and puff with these eight kids but still ended up the same the boys then after moved out of Muja's lab and into a rundown house and made it livable for them and continued to too minor felines and other little crimes and continued their lives.

**PPNKG group we made information:**

**Group name: **MPNKG or MPG Music Punk girls

**Leader: **Bree

**Second in command: **Karin

**All members: **Bree, Karin, Rini, and Belinda

**Creator: **Professor Neptunium

**Counter group: **MRGHTB or MRB Music Right Boys

**Mirror group: **PRG Pretty Rhythm Girls

**Background: **the MPNKG are from a mirror world like the PPNKG they we made just like the punks to be the girls mirror images but not too long after that they tried to get the girls to go to their world but when switched through the mirror they appear as the other person but with their personality but the girls got back before any serious damage was done

**RRGHTB group we made info:**

**Group name:** MRGHTB or MRB Music Right Boys

**Leader: **Blake

**Second in command:** Kale

**All Members: **Blake, Kale, Rex, and Babar

**Creator: **Muju Juju **(Seriously who comes up with these names)**

**Counter group:** MPNKG or MPG Music Punk girls

**Mirror group:** HRB Handsome Rock Boys

**Background: **the MRGHTB were created to keep balance in their world even though the punks beat them all the time they never gave up when the MPG and PRG switched they fell in love with the PRG and tried to be with them when the worlds were combined not long after that to keep things like that from happening again the HRB keep trying to get the girls but couldn't.

**Kim: Well hope you like the characters and there will be a story about this later created by Singing Bella and me posted here **


	2. Chapter 2: All about the leaders

**My PPGZ and PPG characters **

**A/n: this is all about the Leaders or all about the white members of the groups **

**Bella: **Leader of the PRG and "eldest" **(She's the third eldest in real life) **and the smartest of the group

**Age: **what we put her as in the stories

**Looks: **Long white hair with black head band and White/light blue eyes and a white PPG uniform

**Counterpart: **Blitz

**Mirror opposite: **Bree

**About: **whenever the groups in a jam she can usually solve it when the HRB first appeared she heard about what the puffs did and thought it would work which it did. She loves all her sisters and will do anything to keep them safe when HIM attacked the girls with evil versions of themselves **(Not the punks) **she absorbed her evil self so whenever her eyes turn red that means she's not Bella.

**Blitz: **Leader of HRB and eldest also the smart mouth of the group

**Age:** Depends on story line

**Looks: ** Shaggy white hair with a black tie tied around his head and icy white-blue eyes with a white RRB uniform

**Counterpart: **Bella

**Mirror opposite: **Blake

**About: **when the boys are bummed about being beat but the Rhythms he always has a smart a** comment to make the boys smile. Always get kicks out of making Bella mad so her evil self will come out. He will always protect his brothers at the cost of his own life though.

**Bree: **Leader of MPG and made to be the oldest and smartest

**Age: **Same as Bella

**Looks: **Messy long white hair with a black head band **(Different style than Bella's) **and white- Ice blue eyes

**Counterpart: **Blake

**Mirror opposite:** Bella

**About: **Hate's all things good like the PRG and MRB only good thing she'll do is help her sisters when the PRG were created in their world the MPG were made as to keep balance when they found the Mirror that combines the worlds they pulled the PRG to their side and they went to the other side and caused some havoc but the PRG got back in time thanks to a plan by Bella and when the worlds combined they tried going after the HRB for love and the PRG for revenge.

**Blake: **Leader of the MRB and was made to be the oldest and smartest like the others but not as smart as Bree or Bella

**Age: **Same as Blitz

**Looks: **Neat white hair and eyes and a black rubber band holding some of his hair back and white-blue eyes

**Counterpart: **Bree

**Mirror opposite: **Blitz

**About: **he and his brothers always get beat by the MPG and hate's it when the girls switched worlds they fell in love with the PRG even though they don't return the feeling when the worlds combined they keep chasing the girls to not avail.

**Kim: Well that's all about the whites can anyone guess why the HRB and the PRG don't return the feeling of the MRB and MPG? Well bye!**


	3. Chapter 3 All about yellows

**My PPGZ and PPG characters **

**A/n: this is all about the yellow members of the group **

**Kim: **Second in command of the group and "youngest" of the group **(really eldest)**

**Age: **what we put her as in the stories

**Looks: **Pink hair with a little hair in a side ponytail and yellow eyes and a yellow PPG uniform

**Counterpart: **Kevin

**Mirror opposite: **Karen

**About: **is the sweetest of the three unless provoked then you're kind of in for trouble

**Kevin: **second in command

**Age:** Depends on story line

**Looks: ** Same color pink hair as Yuki that's shaggy and short with a yellow RRB uniform

**Counterpart: **Kim

**Mirror opposite: **Kale

**About: **Is the nicest and weakest of the group but can be angry

**Karen: **weakest and youngest of the MPG and second in command

**Age: **Same as Kim

**Looks: **Messy long pink hair in side pony tail that has a ribbon and yellow-golden eyes

**Counterpart: **Kale

**Mirror opposite:** Kim

**About: **Hate's all things good like the PRG and MRB only good thing she'll do is help her sisters when the PRG were created in their world the MPG were made as to keep balance when they found the Mirror that combines the worlds they pulled the PRG to their side and they went to the other side and caused some havoc but the PRG got back in time thanks to a plan by Bella and when the worlds combined they tried going after the HRB for love and the PRG for revenge.

**Kale: **Second in command and weakest of MRB

**Age: **Same as Kevin

**Looks: **Neat pink hair and yellow eyes

**Counterpart: **Karen

**Mirror opposite: **Kevin

**About: **he and his brothers always get beat by the MPG and hate's it when the girls switched worlds they fell in love with the PRG even though they don't return the feeling when the worlds combined they keep chasing the girls to not avail.

**Kim: Well that's all about the yellows can anyone guess why the HRB and the PRG don't return the feeling of the MRB and MPG? Well bye!**


	4. Chapter 4 All about grays

**My PPGZ and PPG characters **

**A/n: this is all about the gray members of the group **

**Rika: **toughest girl and middle child **(really is)**

**Age: **what we put her as in the stories

**Looks: **Short blonde hair gray eyes and a gray PPG uniform

**Counterpart: **Raze

**Mirror opposite: **Rini

**About: **is the toughest of the three and never mess with her sisters

**Raze: **strongest of the group

**Age:** Depends on story line

**Looks: ** blonde shaggy hair darker gray eyes and a gray RRB uniform

**Counterpart: **Rika

**Mirror opposite: **Rex

**About: **Is the toughest of the group and hates being called weak

**Rini: **Just like Rika

**Age: **Same as Rika

**Looks: **Messy long blonde hair dark gray eyes

**Counterpart: **Rex

**Mirror opposite:** Rika

**About: **Hate's getting called anything but strong and anything good

**Rex: **Strongest of the MRB but still not that strong

**Age: **Same as Raze

**Looks: **Neat keep blonde hair and light gray eyes

**Counterpart: **Rini

**Mirror opposite: **Raze

**About: **he and his brothers always get beat by the MPG and hate's it when the girls switched worlds they fell in love with the PRG even though they don't return the feeling when the worlds combined they keep chasing the girls to not avail.

**Kim: Well that's all about the grays bye! Next is about the PRGZ! **


	5. Chapter 5 the PRGZ

**PRGZ introductions**  
**Hey everyone this is the PRGZ introductions **

**Yuko Hikari Oshima **  
**Transformation name:** Singing Bella  
**Age:** depends  
**Symbol:** Music note's  
**Weapon:** Music headphones  
**Hair:** Long white hair to her knees  
**Eyes:** White or light blue  
**Signature color:** White  
**Counterpart:** Blitz  
**Punk:** Bree  
**Status:** Leader  
**Close family:** Mother, father, and four brothers three older and one younger  
**Friends:** Mariko Yuki and Yuka  
**Edo version:** Yu

**Yukirin Tori Kashiwa **  
**Transformation name:** Bright Kimberly** (Or Kim, and Kimber)**  
**Age:** depends  
**Symbol:** Sun  
**Weapon:** Light wand  
**Hair:** Light pink hair with a small side pony tail to her waist  
**Eyes:** Bright yellow  
**Signature color:** Yellow  
**Counterpart:** Kevin  
**Punk:** Karen  
**Status:** Second in command  
**Close family:** Mother, father, and Baby sister  
**Friends:** Yuko, Yuka, and Mariko  
**Edo version:** Yui

**Mariko Amora Shinoda **  
**Transformation name:** Brilliant Rika  
**Age:** depends  
**Symbol:** Sword  
**Weapon:** Swords  
**Hair:** Short blonde hair that ends at her shoulder blades  
**Eyes:** Light gray  
**Signature color:** Gray  
**Counterpart:** Raze  
**Punk:** Rini  
**Status:** Tough girl  
**Close family:** Mother, father, and older sister  
**Friends:** Yuko, Yuka, and Yuki  
**Edo version:** Mari

**Yuka Eri Kashiwa **  
**Transformation name:** Beautiful Beauty  
**Age:** Year younger than others  
**Symbol:** Rose  
**Weapon:** Roses  
**Hair:** long blonde hair with natural blue tips to her thighs or short black hair with red high lights to her shoulders  
**Eyes:** blue or red  
**Signature color:** Blue or red  
**Counterpart:** Beast  
**Punk:** Belinda  
**Status:** youngest  
**Family:** Mother, father, and older sister  
**Friends:** Yuko, Yuki, and Mariko  
**Edo version:** Yumi  
**Next will be about the girls by themselfs with more info then this on them **


	6. Chapter 6 Yuko H Oshima

**Yuko Oshima information **  
**Hey guys this is more information on Yuko and I'll have more on the other girls to this will be their background stories along with other things **  
**Yuko Hikari Oshima  
Full birth/blood given name:** Yuko Hikari Karishima-Oshima** (Drops the Karishima when in school) **  
**Age:** Depends  
**Creator: **Singing Bella  
**PRGZ name:** Singing Bella  
**Symbol:** Music note's  
**Weapon:** Microphone head set  
**Hair:** Long pure white hair to her knee's** (Depending on the story)**  
**Eyes:** White or blue **(Also depends on story)**  
**Signature color(s):** White and black  
**Counterpart:** Blitz  
**Punk:** Bree  
**Status:** Leader  
**Family:** Mom, Dad, and brothers and sisters  
**Siblings:** Akio **(older that Yuko by 4 years)**, Haruo **(3 years older)**, Botan **(2 years older)**, Hibiki, **(1 year younger.) **Amiya, and Amiya **(Triplet sisters both disappeared at young age and use their sisters body to stay alive and seperate so they can go to school) **  
**Friends:** Mariko **(Best friend)**, Yuki **(Cousin)**, Yuka **(Cousin)**.  
**Edo version:** Yu  
**Z-Rays:** White  
**Body type:** has a very slim body, D-DD 36 cup, very light skin, with a goddess body  
**Medical history: **When born was very sick and every winter would be put in the hospital  
**Other things about Yuko's family: **Her grandmother and her grandmothers brother were prince and princess of a country but her grandmother refused the throne and her and another cousin are the princesses of the country and still in line for the throne

**Background:** At the age of five her and Mariko became friends. When Yuko was younger she and Himeko used to be friends but after Yuko's sixth birthday they became enemies. A little after she turned seven she started her singing career and gymnastics. Then a year later she and Mariko became friends with Yuki. Then in fifth she and Yuki learned they were cousins. When she started middle school she started going to a private academy with her brothers and friends. When she turned twelve she started performing in her circus and later that year before she turned thirteen** (around the time HIM showed up)** he possessed her and her teammates and made them the Dark Rhythm Girls Z when the Puffs defeated HIM they were set free but still have black particles so don't make them mad or you're in trouble. When they finally turned sixteen they were hit with white Z- Rays and became the Pretty Rhythm Girls Z. At seventeen she and Mamoru** (Blitz)** became boyfriend, girlfriend. At twenty four they got married and three years later had their first kids named Hikari and Hiroki and later had five more kids' four girls and a boy.

**More personal Info on Yuko:** when she was fourteen she was trained as a geisha to learn proper manors for her grandmother and has to wear a kimono whenever she visits and later that year while ice skating she hit her shoulder and broke it while she was young **(Around 7) **she and her sisters were kidnapped and escaped a week after with six other girls who were kidnapped

**Stories she's featured in on fan fiction:** Vampire love **(By Singing Bella) **  
Love isn't a game it's a ride **(By Singing Bella) **  
Where did they come from**(By Singing Bella and I)**  
Love in the colonies **(PPG story By Yuko) **  
Idols, Bodyguards, and Love! **(By Dreaming-Bliss Z and Singing Bella)**  
PPGZ Cendrillon **(By me) **


	7. Chapter 7: Yuki T Kashiwagi

**Yuki Kashiwagi information****  
****Hey guys this is more information on Yuko and I'll have more on the other girls to this will be their background stories along with other things****  
****Yukirin Tori Kashiwagi ****  
****Age: **Depends  
**Creator:** Kim  
**PRGZ name:** Bright Kimberly  
**Symbol:** Suns  
**Weapon: **Light wand  
**Hair:** Light pink hair with some in a side ponytail to her waist  
**Eyes:** Yellow  
**Signature color(s):** Yellow  
**Counterpart:** Kevin  
**Punk:** Karen  
**Status:** Second in command  
**Family:** Mom, Dad, and sisters  
**Siblings:** Yuka (1 year younger.) and one on the way  
**Friends:** Mariko (Best friend), Yuko (Cousin), Yuka (Sister).  
**Edo version:** Yui  
**Z-Rays:** White  
**Body type: **has a very slim body, C-D 34 cup, tan skin, with a goddess body  
**Background: **after she was born her parents moved into their home which was also their restaurant. A year later her baby sister was born they were home schooled until she turned 7 and was in second grade where she met Yuko and Mariko they became best friends. In fifth grade Yuki and Yuko learned then they were cousins and they were happy and surprised. At twelve they were turned into the DRGZ and were set free by the PPGZ when they defeated HIM but they still have black particles in their blood then at 16 she turned into Bright Kimberly

**More personal Info on Yuki: **Yuki was forced into the same classes as her cousin and she loves the beach but hates her full name

**Stories she's featured in on fan fiction: **Vampire love (By Yuko)  
Love isn't a game it's a ride (By Yuko)  
Where did they come from (By Yuko and I)  
Love in the colonies (PPG story By Yuko)  
Idols, Bodyguards, and Love! (By Eve and Yuko)

And more being added soon! See you next time with Mariko's Intro


End file.
